


It's About Time

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Cheesy, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Cutesy, Dalton Academy, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Idiots in Love, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Oblivious, Secret Crush, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt accidentally left his phone out for a curious Blaine to find some interesting texts that just so happen to have to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

Kurt tried to be cool about the situation but he could never contain his happiness around Blaine. All they were doing was hanging out at Blaine's on a Friday night.

"Popcorn?" Blaine asks as Kurt sifts through Blaine's wide variety of movies.

"Definitely."

Kurt watches Sixteen Candles while Blaine just throws popcorn at Kurt and laughs. Kurt tries to seem annoyed but Blaine isn't falling for it.

"Blaineee, watch the movie." Kurt laughs.

"How can I watch when you're here?" Blaine says dramatically, making puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up." Kurt laughs again, now blushing. Blaine's about to say something when they hear Kurt's phone buzz.

heyy -R

Hey -K

r u still at blaine's?? use a condom -R

Kurt has to laugh out loud but he groans internally. Sadly, there will be no use of condoms tonight. In fact, Kurt believes that will never be an option for them. He's single by choice, just not his choice.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Blaine asks coolly.

"Why would you care?" Kurt teases.

"Because you're mine, of course." Blaine says before he shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Kurt thinks he should've laughed but he really can't handle Blaine sometimes. He probably knows that Kurt's been in love since he first saw him but he doesn't know the line between friends and more-than-friends.

Yeah. I wish I could say the same about the second part -K

well well well aren't u a naughty boy -R  
just tell him already. u two are crazy about each other -R

One, never call me "a naughty boy" again. Two, I doubt it. -K

"Kurtttt, pay attention to me." Blaine whines.

"Why are you such a needy child?" Kurt giggles.

"You're the one who puts up with me." Blaine shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure why I do. Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in a sec." Kurt says.

It's not until he gets back that he remembers he forgot his phone.

"Kurt! I- I'm sorry. It- It kept going off. Rachel texted so I thought it'd be okay to check it." Blaine says quickly, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Um.. What did you see exactly?" Kurt whispers while trying not to make eye contact with Blaine.

"I was just gonna look at what she sent, honestly, then I- I.. Okay, I'm a shit person. I looked at the other texts too, Kurt. I'm not gonna lie." Blaine says, now standing up.

Kurt wants to yell at Blaine for what he did but he's too embarrassed to even open his eyes and look at the mess he's made between them now. He doesn't open his eyes until he feels a hand on his face.

"Kurt. Honey, look at me. Why haven't you told me? Why so late? I mean, you've.. Loved me since we first saw each other at Dalton. I really didn't think I could be so oblivious." Blaine says, dumbfounded.

"Look, I know you don't like me like that. You don't have to say I'm too late or the whole I-don't-want-to-ruin-our-friendship bit." Kurt says while looking at the ground.

"I never said you were too late. What we have has always been stronger than friendship; nothing could ever ruin us." Blaine says, holding Kurt's face so he'll look at him.

"What have we always had, Blaine? I follow you around like a damn puppy because you're the only person that's made me feel special but we've never discussed being anything more than best friends." Kurt whispers, voice cracking at the end. He wonders how long he's been crying.

"Aren't we discussing it now though? We both follow each other around like puppies, we've both made each other feel special, and I just never grew a pair so I could tell you how you've changed my life. Shit. Kurt, I'm in love with you." Blaine says quickly. He pulls Kurt into a passionate kiss that was a little too rough.

Kurt almost passes out because all of this is too much to take in. As much as he hates to, he has to pull away from this perfect moment.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Everything. Everything you've done has been perfect." Kurt smiles so beautifully that Blaine thinks he could write a million songs about it. Cheesy, yet Blaine doesn't care.

"I don't know about you but I think that discussion was a success." Blaine murmurs against Kurt's neck.

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt laughs breathily.


End file.
